


Pronto

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: ¿Sabes por qué los sueños siempre se acaban en la mejor parte? Para que vayas tú y los cumplas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Pronto

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el reto "Ottawa" del Travelfest en español 2014.

Draco está recostado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados pero sin dormir. Hace días no puede hacerlo tranquilamente, acostumbrado como está a la persona del otro lado de la cama que siempre lo acompaña. Suspira. Extraña a Harry, pero moriría de vergüenza antes de tragarse su orgullo y pedirle que se quede unos minutos más con él en la chimenea, que le envíe otra lechuza o que haga lo posible por regresar pronto.  
  
Harry está en otro continente, muy lejos, muy ocupado. Draco aprieta la almohada, apesadumbrado. Quizás si hubiera alguien más en la casa que comparten no se sentiría tan frío, tan solo, tan abandonado…  
  
Con ese pensamiento se levanta, y se prepara la poción para la que eligió la media noche como horario de cada día, sabiendo que sin Harry de todos modos no podría dormir y le haría bien tener algo en qué ocuparse. Cuando termina, se la toma y, con el sabor dulzón todavía en la boca, se vuelve a acostar y vuelve a perder el ánimo.  
  
Volverá pronto, se intenta consolar. Pero “pronto” quiere decir que ha pasado una semana y Harry estará todavía otras dos en Ottawa, en el Ministerio de Magia de Canadá, discutiendo asuntos “de vital importancia” que sólo una figura como él, con su fama, poder y el apoyo de la gente, podría resolver. A veces Draco bromea con Harry, diciéndole que aunque no es más que un “acompañante” no oficial del Ministro de Inglaterra, es en realidad el ministro de facto. Ante esto, Harry suele enrojecer y negarlo vigorosamente.  
  
Draco sonríe. Harry tiene todo el poder del mundo y ni siquiera se da cuenta. (En el fondo sabe que Harry no está solo y que cuenta con Draco para frenar a quien intente aprovecharse de él.) Sonríe y lo encuentra tierno en lugar de frustrante e ingenuo. Y entonces hace una mueca, porque está enamorado y el peor momento para estar enamorado es este: en la soledad de su cama, en la oscuridad de la casa abandonada, en el país y el continente totalmente incorrectos porque Harry no está ahí.  
  
Podría ir a Ottawa. Nada se lo impide, excepto sus propias inseguridades: mostrarse demasiado pegajoso con Harry, interrumpir su vida y su trabajo hasta que el otro se sienta sofocado y decida dejarlo. Dar una mala imagen, como descendiente de dos familias ancestrales conocidas mundialmente por ser adeptos a los caminos oscuros (los Malfoy) o por estar completamente dementes (los Black). Se imagina que para la gente, él debe lucir como una gran tómbola de todo lo que puede haber de malo en una sola persona y no quiere arruinar la imagen de Harry sólo porque no puede estar lejos de él por tres semanas.  
  
Intenta contraargumentarse: Harry es, de hecho, el más pegajoso de los dos y adora estar junto a Draco. Es él quien se mete entre sus brazos por las noches, pidiendo mimos, y quien se acuesta sobre Draco en el sillón porque no puede leer si no es sobre su cuerpo. Es él quien va por Draco al trabajo y le toma la mano en público y siempre le está tocando el pelo. Quizás eso debería darle una pista: no está mal ser quien lo busque de vez en cuando.  
  
Además, la imagen de Harry es prácticamente inarruinable. Es un puto héroe y uno de esos buenos samaritanos, por dios, nada puede quitarle el título. Ya sobrevivieron una vez a la avalancha mediática en su país, cuando se casaron. No puede irles peor en otro país. Draco incluso podría ser una herramienta ventajosa. Es decir, es Canadá, y Draco no sólo tiene un hermoso acento británico posh que sería la envidia de la realeza, sino que su francés es impecable y los asuntos de diplomacia internacionales se tratan en esa lengua. Podría incluso tener el pretexto de ser el traductor personal de Harry…  
  
Suspira de nuevo. Por más que suene convencido en su cabeza, en cuanto intenta llevarlo a la realidad, es un golpe y un paso hacia atrás. No tiene ese empuje, ese algo que le falta.  
  
Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, siente una presencia detrás de él. Se da la vuelta en la cama, alarmado, hasta que descubre que todo está bien, porque quien está ahí jamás podría hacerle daño, ni aunque se lo propusiera.  
  
—¡Harry! —exclama, con la sonrisa más grande que ha puesto en meses (desde que se enteró del viaje).  
  
Él no responde, sólo se tira sobre Draco en la cama y lo aprieta entre sus brazos, con sábanas y todo, con la misma desesperación con la que Draco lo esperaba. Draco cierra los ojos, aspira profundamente su aroma, busca a tientas su rostro y lo besa y lo besa y lo besa. Dios, cómo vivir solo sabiendo que puede vivir con esto.  
  
Harry responde, entusiasmado, pero no hace nada por quitar los estorbos, así que Draco se retuerce y tira las sábanas y las almohadas y su pijama y todo en su desesperación por llegar a lo más puramente Harry.  
  
—Draco —susurra su primera palabra Harry.  
  
Él no responde con palabras, sino con un gemidito vergonzoso que quiere decir algo así como “tu voz me pone caliente, sigue diciendo mi nombre”. Harry continúa.  
  
—Draco —repite—, ¿te has tomado la poción?  
  
—Sí. Sí, sí, sí.  
  
Draco tiembla.  
  
—¿Estás listo entonces?  
  
La poción todavía no debe haber surtido completo efecto en su cuerpo, falta una semana más de tomarla a diario. Todo estaba calculado para que Draco tuviera un par de semanas extra de poción para cuando Harry volviera y… lo intentaran. Todavía es muy pronto, pero se han dado casos en los que el cuerpo está listo desde mediados del tratamiento.  
  
—Intentemos, oh, por favor, intentemos —responde afiebrado.  
  
Harry toca su cadera. Están desnudos. Draco siente ese delicioso, deslumbrante, devastador…  
  
—Mmm…  
  
Pero cuando Harry se agacha a besarlo, Draco siente algo que no debería estar ahí. Algo totalmente fuera de lugar que lo hace congelarse. Tantea el rostro de Harry y lo aleja para verlo más claramente. Ahí, en el rostro que tanto quiere está un extraño y repelente… ¿mustacho?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Salta en su cama. Está solo, en Londres, y aunque le duela, es mejor que Harry no esté a que tenga un… bigote de esa magnitud. Un escalofrío lo recorre al recordar aquella terrorífica imagen de su sueño.  
  
Está enredado entre las sábanas, seguro porque se revolvió entre sueños. Aprovecha para hacerse bolita y esconderse del mundo. A quién engaña, incluso con bigote preferiría que Harry estuviera a su lado y no a un océano de distancia. El corazón se le hace pequeño en el pecho.  
  
Dicen que los sueños son una representación del deseo inconsciente. Mienten. El deseo de Draco de tener a Harry y poder cosechar los beneficios de la poción de maternidad con él es su deseo más consciente. ¡Y el estúpido sueño se había cortado justo ahí!  
  
También dice que los sueños se interrumpen justo en la mejor parte para que vayas tú y los cumplas.  
  
Draco alza una ceja, mueve los dedos de los pies y mira a su alrededor. Ya casi amanece y con su té matutino se le antoja un pan con miel de maple. De Canadá.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry vuelve de un desayuno a horas inhumanas de la mañana, dispuesto a echarse en la cama y descansar unas horas antes de que lo arrastren a otra reunión de medio día y de ahí a una comida con un comité y de ahí probablemente a otra reunión. No se ha molestado en aprenderse el horario. Siempre hay alguien que viene a tocar con ahínco a su puerta para arrastrarlo a donde quiera que se requiera que se vea bonito mientras habla bonito (o en realidad habla terrible, terrible francés). Suspira. Sí, admite que es útil y todo, pero cada día le cuesta más trabajo estar aquí, rodeado de tanta gente y tan solo a la vez. Abre la puerta de su suite en el hotel, se quita el gorro y los guantes. Pelea contra su capa y cuando se la saca, deja nieve en la alfombra. Por si las dudas, se sacude el pelo para quitarse la nieve que seguramente estaba atorada ahí. Incluso la nieve le da nostalgia, porque no es la nieve de Londres.  
  
Una vez listo su ritual, voltea y se topa con una imagen que lo deja impactado.  
  
Se detiene en el marco de la puerta y, como si eso le fuera a decir algo, revisa que no se haya equivocado de número de habitación, pero no. En su mesa está servido un muy completo desayuno y en su silla está el hombre más hermoso del planeta, comiendo pan tostado con miel de maple.  
  
—Buen día, Harry, ¿gustas?  
  
—¡Draco! —responde a gritos, cuando recupera el aliento de la sorpresa.  
  
Enseguida corre hacia él, lo levanta de la silla y lo aferra entre sus brazos. Draco deja caer el pan y se cuelga de él de la misma manera y comparten su ansiedad hasta que se rompe el ciclo y se calman mutuamente con la presencia del otro.  
  
—Te amo —susurra Harry sobre su cabello.  
  
Draco se despega de él y con la sonrisa más abierta, segura, feliz y coqueta que Harry jamás le ha visto, guiña un ojo.  
  
—Por eso estoy aquí.  
  
Acto seguido lo toma por el cuello y pega sus labios de una manera que deja a Harry sin aliento. Entre besos sabor a miel, se separa para murmurar su cariño y sus ganas de que… Harry se sonroja cuando las palabras por fin le llegan al cerebro.  
  
—Hagamos un bebé.  
  
Y wow, Harry no había tenido una erección así de rápida desde su adolescencia. Por un momento teme que ésta termine exactamente igual de rápido que esas, pero para su fortuna está junto al hombre que conoce cada detalle de su cuerpo en la cama. Y lo usa a favor del placer de ambos.  
  
Y carajo, cómo lo usa. Harry está seguro de que el simple acto de quitarse las ropas no es tan sexy para las demás personas, porque no tienen a Draco mordiendo con sus dientes perfectos mientras va descubriendo su pecho. Y no tienen a Draco aferrándolos por el trasero mientras se deshace de los pantalones y suspirando antes de dar un besito sobre su pene. Y gracias a dios no tienen a Draco así, sólo lo tiene Harry.  
  
Sólo Harry lo tiene montándose sobre él, tomándole el pene y haciendo de él una herramienta extra mejorada para el placer de ambos. Harry creería que él se lleva lo mejor porque, carajo, el trasero de Draco lo hicieron los dioses, pero entonces mira su rostro y se queda embelesado. Draco se mueve sobre él con desesperación, con el rostro enrojecido y la boca abierta y gemidos bajitos y entrecortados que dejan entrever que él no lo está pasando precisamente mal.  
  
Draco se agacha y susurra en su oído:  
  
—Adentro.  
  
Harry le clava las uñas en las caderas y prácticamente se levanta de la cama con él encima de la fuerza con la que llega a su orgasmo. Se queda en blanco, ¿unos segundos? Cuando enfoca el rostro de Draco éste lo mira satisfecho, lo que lo hace mirar hacia abajo para encontrar las pruebas irrefutables de que su esposo también tuvo un final feliz. Sin ningún otro incentivo.  
  
Harry gime, porque es lo más caliente que le ha pasado en su vida. Enrojece y se esconde en el pecho de su esposo.  
  
Entonces Draco lo despega y se levanta.  
  
—Nada de siestas, no hay tiempo. A bañarse y a la junta y después al almuerzo, después tenemos entre cuatro y seis para seguir haciendo a nuestro primogénito, tenemos otra junta/cena a las siete y volveremos tarde para la tercera ronda.  
  
Harry lo mira boquiabierto.  
  
—¿Qué? Les quité tu agenda a esos idiotas. Ahora me encargaré yo de que hagas todo lo que tienes que hacer, incluyendo —agrega, pasando un dedo por su pene flácido—, tu deber más importante.  
  
  
Una risa feliz se le escapa de los labios y se levanta inmediatamente de la cama para abrazar a Draco por la espalda y guiarlo a la ducha.  
  
  
Esa noche Harry toma la mano de Draco y le agradece por estar ahí, con él, por apoyarlo. Draco encoje los hombros y le recuerda que como pocionista es dueño de su tiempo, pero Harry ha aprendido a leerlo entre líneas.  
  
—¿Crees que…? —susurra, dibujando círculos sobre el vientre plano de su esposo.  
  
Otro encogimiento de hombros, un poco nervioso, como él.  
  
—Pronto sabremos.  
  
  



End file.
